Cita
by MagdalenaCS
Summary: -Esta noche bajo la mesa del comedor principal, te esperaré en la esquina donde padre cena. - Loki no estaba seguro de acompañar a su hermano, tenían estrictamente prohibido vagar de noche y sin escolta por el palacio, sin embargo, su hermano había hecho una promesa, y si algo sabia de su hermano mayor era alguien que jamás rompería una promesa.


**Cita**

**Por MagdalenaCS**

\- **I** -

-Esta noche bajo la mesa del comedor principal, te esperaré en la esquina donde padre cena.

Loki no estaba seguro de acompañar a su hermano, tenían estrictamente prohibido vagar de noche y sin escolta por el palacio, sin embargo, su hermano había hecho una promesa, y si algo sabia de su hermano mayor que a pesar de tener solo cinco ciclos asgardianos era alguien que jamás rompería sus promesas y él realmente sentía curiosidad. Usando un sencillo hechizo de camuflaje (ya que volverse invisible estaba actualmente en proceso de perfeccionamiento) esquivó a los guardias de los pasillos y corrió rápidamente a través de estos hasta llegar a su destino; su pecho estaba acelerado, sus mejillas coloradas y la adrenalina recorriendo cada poro de su ser -"Jamás pensé que hacer travesuras y desobedecer las reglas sería tan divertido"- pensó el pequeño príncipe, abriendo así las puertas a un mundo cuyos pecados lo atormentarían muchos milenios… pero no esta noche.

El salón estaba totalmente vacío y en completa oscuridad, sintió miedo, quería usar su magia para alumbrar un poco el lugar pero sabía que con eso alertaría de su presencia, por lo que a ciegas inició lentamente el paso hacia el mesón que se encontraba al centro. Cuando sus dedos tocaron lo que parecían ser los bordes de madera una mano sujeto con fuerza la suya y aunque estuvo a punto de gritar de pánico basto un instante para saber que el calor que emanaban no era de otro que su hermano.

-Shhh, hermano, sígueme, tengo todo bajo control

Se dejó guiar por él hacia el destino que fuera que les esperará, sea donde fuere que terminara esta aventura, sabía que no se arrepentiría, pues castigo o victoria serian compartidas con la persona que en quien más confiaba y amaba en el mundo. Caminaron a oscuras hasta que al final de una esquina pudo vislumbrar unas puertas semi abiertas por las que se filtraba la luz; Thor las abrió de par en par deteniendo su corazón por unos segundos y cegándolo, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luminosidad no creyó lo que estos veían, refregándoselos varias veces para comprobar que no era una ilusión, que no estaba soñando.

-Anda Loki que lo he preparado todo para nosotros, espero que te guste

Frente de ellos se encontraban expuestos lo que parecían ser por lo menos veinte tipos de tartas diferentes, postres de leche y frutas de tantos colores que hasta el puente arcoíris estaría celoso. Thor sabía que amaba los dulces y aunque este había prometido enseñarle lo que era una cita, no se quejaba que su panorama hubiera cambiado radicalmente a uno más… exquisito. Se acercó a un pudin especialmente suculento y comenzó a devorarlo sin demora y así, entre risas y juegos pasaron las horas de aquella primera aventura entre hermanos.

-Aún no respondes mi pregunta ¿debo desconfiar de la palabra de mi hermano?

-Hemos pasado un tiempo a solas, vivido un momento único entre tú y yo, nos hemos divertido y comido platos deliciosos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el significado de la palabra que te pregunte?

-Pues que, según consulte a mama, exactamente esto es lo que es una cita, hermano.

\- **II** -

-En los jardines de nuestra madre Loki, espérame junto al árbol de flores amarillas, llegaré a medio día para nuestra cita.

Desde su primera ´cita´ juntos habían planeado regularmente panoramas juntos por aproximadamente seis ciclos asgardianos, pero ninguna como aquella primera travesura. Su hermano comenzaba a mostrar cambios en su cuerpo, su espalda estaba más amplia sus músculos más definidos y muchos rasgos en su cara marcaban el inicio de la pubertad; él en cambio parecía sólo haber crecido en estatura, pero después de todo en un ciclo menor a Thor, quizás con el tiempo se vería igual de fuerte que él. Miró el cielo, ciertamente Thor estaba retrasado, pero llegaría, siempre lo hacía.

Hoy tenían planeado pasar la tarde nadando cerca de un río y quizás cazar unos conejos para la cena, luego quizás verían las primeras estrellas en el cielo hasta que su madre mandara a buscar por ellos; Thor se estaba tardando bastante la verdad, quizás la caza quedaría para otra ocasión pero no importaba, estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea, ahora que su hermano había crecido se encontraba cada vez más ocupado entre maestros de armas y de la corte aprendiendo el manejo de lo que en el futuro sería su reino. Por su parte, con el tiempo descubrió que su magia no era vista con buenos ojos por el pueblo ni por Odin, por lo que su madre lo despertaba al alba para darle lecciones en anonimato. Algunas veces usando un hechizo se volvía invisible y acompañaba a Thor en las lecciones teóricas sin que este supiera, se reía en silencio mientras veía como un maestro reprendía a su hermano por quedarse dormido por tercera vez en esa clase. "Quizás se ha quedado dormido esta vez" pensó, pero luego recordó que la clase de hoy era la favorita de su hermano, por lo que era imposible "vendrá, sólo debe haber perdido la noción del tiempo al estarce divirtiendo tanto" y aunque no supiera porqué, el saber que no era imprescindible para la felicidad de quien más amaba le dolía profundamente.

El sol siguió su recorrido por el reino y pronto, agotado, comenzó a ocultarse entre las aguas del mar que rodeaban el reino, tiñendo de carmesí las olas, el cielo y las lágrimas del joven príncipe que seguía sentado esperando la llegada de su hermano. Fue entonces que a lo lejos escuchó la risa de este, inconfundible como el trueno; sus esperanzas se renovaron y rápidamente seco sus ojos, quizás no hubiera tiempo para salir ya, pero de seguro podría escabullirse a su cuarto y charlar mientras cenaban, quizás incluso podría quedarse y dormir juntos como hace mucho no hacían.

Pero su felicidad se opacó al instante al ver a Thor acompañado por tres jóvenes más y una chica, todos reían alegremente y se veían empapados por lo que seguramente debieron haber estado nadando, su hermano abrazaba fuertemente a uno de ellos con cabello claro como el trigo y con su otra mano alcanzaba a sujetar a la fémina del grupo. Nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron con gotas saladas, le dolía ver a su querido hermano siendo tan afectuoso con esos extraños, más de lo que por mucho tiempo demostró por él. Pero rápidamente la pena dio paso a la ira al ver que cargaban con lo que parecían ser al menos una docena de conejos listos para ser asados y se encaminaban a ello sin por un segundo mirar hacia los jardines donde Loki lo había estado esperando por más de ocho horas. Susurró entonces al viento un falso deseo… una mentira.

-Espero disfrutes tu cita, Thor.

\- **III** -

-Ve a mi alcoba esta noche Loki, necesito hablar algo importante, considéralo una cita.

Los siglos pasaron rápido por el cuerpo y el alma de ambos príncipes, próximos a la mayoría de edad el tiempo había moldeado en ambos las personalidades que terminaron finalmente por separarlos; hacia mucho que en los jardines no se les veía juntos, que en los pasillos no intercambiaban más que un saludo cortes y una falsa promesa de ponerse al día en otras circunstancias. Resultaba irónico como viviendo bajo el mismo techo parecían separarlos los otros ocho reinos. El menor se había vuelto un fantasma que solo se lograba encontrar en las bibliotecas sagradas, el mayor siempre estaba a la vista de todos pero demasiado ocupado para retenerlo por más de un instante, a no ser que fueras Sif o uno de los tres guerreros, el grupo era tan inseparable como alguna vez recordaba que lo fueron él y Thor. Suspiró, no quería recordar el pasado, pero hacia tanto que el dios del trueno, como lo llamaban ahora, no lo incluía en su vida que una parte de él que hace siglos creyó enterrar estaba saliendo a flote.

Cuando la pubertad termino y se abrió paso la adolescencia, Loki al fin pudo comprender el significado del dolor por el abandono de su hermano, los celos al verlo con otros, el cariño indestructible a pesar de intentar reemplazarlo con odio; Supo que amaba a su hermano cuando antes de partir a la batalla (la primera de tantas) Thor lo estrechó entre sus brazos y susurrando una despedida que parecía para siempre, sus labios rozaron su cuello al igual que su aliento. Siempre fue listo, mucho más inteligente que el promedio, y como tal sabía que reacción en su cuerpo que tal acción había provocado no podía deberse al cariño fraternal. Avergonzado, se había encerrado en su cuarto hasta el regreso del tronador, pero ni aun entonces dejo sus cámaras, pues no sabía qué hacer con tales sentimientos incestuosos. Finalmente, opto por ocultarlos en lo más profundo de la carcasa que había construido estos años y en un acuerdo que sólo él conocía, se alejó de su amado hermano. Y Thor jamás preguntó el porqué.

Sin embargo el peso de un secreto es peor que el de una mentira, estas cambian de forma y se adaptan hasta que salen a la luz, pero los secretos solo quedan allí, aumentando su carga día a día sin una sentencia de término y Loki era el dios de las mentiras, pero no de los secretos. El amor por Thor y su indiferencia estaban matándolo lenta y dolorosamente. Fueron muchas las horas que caviló sus sentimientos y opciones antes de dirigirse al cuarto de Thor, decidido a confesarle que lo amaba, a probar sus labios sin importar las consecuencias, el rechazo no podía ser peor a lo que ya vivía, después de todo prácticamente ni se veían. Su camino hacia el cuarto de su hermano pareció eterno, su corazón latía fuerte contra su pecho, sus manos sudaban y su boca estaba seca cuando, frente a las puertas de la habitación, golpeo tres veces suavemente sin prestar atención a los sonidos en su interior. Una última ola de nerviosismo golpeó su espalda, mezclado con adrenalina y esperanza, "Quizás siente lo mismo que yo y al igual avergonzado no me lo ha dicho, o tal vez con el tiempo y esfuerzo pueda lograr que me ame o…"

Su corazón se detuvo a la par que esas puertas se abrían, como antaño en su primera ´cita´ sólo que ahora lo que le esperaba tras de estas era mucho más amargo que una tarta. Ante él se encontraba Thor, su hermano, su amado, totalmente desnudo, bañado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana; Y tras de él se encontraba nada menos que Sif enredada entre las sabanas de la cama desnuda como el dios del trueno, mirándolo molesta por haber interrumpido lo que claramente estaba sucediendo.

-Olvidé que vendrías Loki, la verdad estoy ehm algo ocupado como veraz y el asunto del que quería hablarte ya se ha solucionado – acercó su rostro al pálido de su hermano, aún más de lo que recordaba, y el dios de las mentiras no pudo engañarse a sí mismo, pues el aroma inconfundible del sexo rodeaba el cuerpo frente suyo; inmóvil, lo escuchó susurrar – quería tu consejo para ayudarme a declararle mi amor a Lady Sif, pero ya vez, que ha salido todo bien – su corazón dolía, demasiado, el tono de voz de Thor volvió a ser normal y pronunciando una última frase las puertas se cerraron frente a él sin esperar respuesta.

-Hablaremos ya en otra ocasión hermano, como notaras, interrumpes mi cita.

\- **IV** -

-Necesitamos tu ayuda en esta guerra Loki, yo te necesito, será como las aventuras de antaño, cuando éramos niños, antes que todo este odio se aferrara a tu alma.

-Es una cita entonces.

Esas fueron las palabras que Thor interpretó como respuesta positiva a su petición, pero la frase de Loki no era una pregunta, era una confirmación. Con una sonrisa Thor desapareció en el cielo volando, gracias a Mjolnir, a la torre donde actualmente vivía junto a los vengadores. Habían pasado tantos años de peleas entre sí, de odio, de secreto, de amor. Sus sentimientos jamás escaparon de sus labios y las raíces de este sólo lograron endurecer aún más su corazón; Era más fácil mentir y gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto despreciaba a su hermano, que susurrarle al oído el amor que guardaba para el por milenios. Estaba cansado, la mentira parecía haber suplantado a la verdad y en su papel de enemigo de Thor había casi logrado convencerse a sí mismo de su rencor…Casi.

Llevaba tiempo planeando todo, así mientras la batalla se libraba y veía los signos de la batalla por todo el lugar, repasó mentalmente cada punto en su plan, cada trato elaborado, las posibles consecuencias, los peores escenarios. Miró hacia donde se desarrollaba la pelea de su hermano y sonrió. Nada podía ser peor que esto, nada peor que tener al alcance de su mano a quien amaba y a la vez tan lejos, no poder expresar más que odio por él, que las caricias que toda una vida fantaseó fueran reemplazadas por golpes, que asumir que todo este tiempo solo ha sido un cobarde. Pero ya no más, no hoy.

Utilizó su magia, tan despreciada por todos, y un resplandor verde rodeó a cada vengador, a cada guerrero en esta lucha, de Midgard o asgardiano, y al instante sus heridas fueron curadas totalmente, sus habilidades multiplicadas de forma inimaginable, agotando por completo su poder propio. Mientras todos celebraban la próxima victoria el enemigo no tardó en encontrar la causa del cambio de escenario desfavorable y, antes que Thor pudiera hacer nada más que sentir la sangre de Loki en su rostro, lo oyó confesar al fin, a portas de la muerte, su secreto.

-Te amo… perdóname hermano.

\- **V** -

-Esta noche bajo la mesa del comedor principal, te esperaré en la esquina donde madre cena.

Su corazón se congeló, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la ira consigo mismo se hizo casi insoportable de cargar, estaba cansado; sentía cada una de las emociones que su hermano había sufrido a lo largo de su vida y de esas citas que tantas decepciones y penitencias le habían causado al que ahora sabia, era el ser que más amaba. No como amigo, no como hermano, ni siquiera como amante; Lo amaba, pero de todas las formas posibles y al escucharlo a él, al pequeño niño en el que su hermano había reencarnado pronunciar casi la misma frase con la que había iniciado toda esta cadena de odio y mentiras se preguntó si algo de su viejo hermano quedaba aun en la mente de su nuevo yo, si el las tristezas de una historia pasada podían viajar a esta nueva alma pura, si su pecado era tan imperdonable. Pero los ojos verdes, tan verdes, iguales a los del viejo Loki que aun amaba, lo miraron sin rencor, sólo adoración podía verse reflejado en ellos y entonces dejó libre su llanto por la alegría de saber que había una oportunidad, que el destino podía cambiarse y que quizás en un futuro la historia podía ser reescrita, o más bien, comenzar un capitulo nuevo. Serrure, como solía llamarse en Midgard la nueva apariencia de su hermano, lo observó preocupado, malinterpretando quizás sus lágrimas, por lo que rápidamente se apresuró a aclarar el malentendido, sonriéndole, pues el camino a las viejas rencillas estaba alfombrado con pequeños errores y después de todo un nuevo capítulo comienza con sólo una frase.

-Por supuesto que si Loki, y te prometo que no habrá veinte sino cuarenta postres distintos, que mañana iremos a nadar y te enseñaré a cazar algunos conejos hasta que luego de la cena veamos las primeras estrellas en el cielo; luego dormirás es mi cama pues sé que aun tienes problemas para acostumbrarte a Asgard y te contaré historias que tu antiguo yo solía amar, porque si hay algo que quiero que sepas es que puedes dudar de todo y de todos, pero jamás de que te amo.

-¿Tendremos una especie de panorama vacacional entonces? – sus ojos esmeralda brillaron, Thor simplemente rio ante la paradoja de enseñarle dos veces la misma palabra a su hermano, sólo que esta vez, lo haría sin ningún error… nunca más.

-No hermano… es una cita.

**Cuatro veces que Thor pidió una cita a Loki y una vez que Loki le pidió una cita **-


End file.
